The Babysitters Club: Anime Style!
by Phoenixwind
Summary: What would the Babysitters Club have been like if it were and anime?


A/N: Ever wonder what The Babysitter Club would have been like if it were an anime? Well here you go. Most of the characters will be OOC.

Don't get me wrong, I love anime and the Babysitters Club, so don't take offence if you favorite character isn't being treated the way you would like.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Babysitters Club. It belongs to Ann M. Martin.

----------------------

"This meeting of the Babysitters Club is now called to order!" Kristy the fiery red haired president announced. As she did so, she moved her upper body in such a way that her fairly large breast, despite the fact that she was an athlete, did a little bounce. "Any new business?"

As she said that a blond teenager burst into the room, her unnaturally large breast bouncing all over the place. "Sorry I'm late!" the girl apologized before tripping over a girl named Mallory's legs and plowing into a book case knocking several items off of it. The girl rubbed her head where a very large red mark had formed. Everyone in the room suddenly had a large sweat drop on the sides of their heads as they watched this scene unfold.

"No excuses!" Kristy scolded and her breast did another little bounce. "Our meetings start at 5:30! Not 5:31!"

"Sorry!" Stacey blushed. "I was talking to some really cute guys before I came."

Kristy sighed. The club's bright green haired vice president Claudia snuck up behind Stacey. Very quickly, she grabbed hold of Stacey's two large breasts that were probably at least an F cup. Stacey screamed in horror as her best friend did so.

"Oh come on Kristy!" Claudia said. "How can you blame her when she has these!" Claudia began to squeeze both of her breasts. She was actually jealous of her best friend because of all the babysitters, her breast size was the smallest. Heck, she could barely fit into a size A!

"Hey! Don't molest me!" Stacey squealed and Claudia let her go.

Kristy only groaned.

"Hey Mal, toss me over those Doritos!" Claudia ordered remembering that she was hungry.

Mallory was one of the youngest members of the club. She had curly orange hair and wore a large pair of glasses. She didn't speak much because she had a very traumatic past and was suffering the long-term effects of it. Her friends never asked her about it because it was better to leave it ambiguous. Mallory is actually very mentally unstable, but for some reason, no one ever questioned if that would ever be a problem when she babysat. Sometimes, little clues were given as to what could have happened in her past and her friends knew that one day that they would be able to figure out just what it was.

Mallory tossed Claudia her Doritos. Claudia snatched them out of the air and began to gobble them up faster than human eyes could see. She was done with the entire bag within that very minute. Despite Claudia's love of junk food and her disgusting eating habits, she never gained a pound. A feat no other club member or normal human has been able to accomplish.

As she did so, the alternate officer Dawn put her hand on her shoulder as if she was comforting the girl. Mallory looked at her and smiled.

Dawn had blond hair like Stacey, but hers was a lighter blond. Her boobs were almost as enormous as Stacey's but not quite. She was from California and none of the babysitters knew much about her, not even her stepsister Mary Ann. She appeared to have a very cold personality and if you just talked to her for five minutes, you would know that she was a very mysterious person and held a lot of secrets, maybe even some dark ones.

The phone rang and Claudia dove to answer it. When the call ended she spoke. "Jamie Newton needs a sitter for next Thursday at 4:00."

Mary Ann grabbed her notebook and looked through it very studiously. Mary Ann was very shy. She was also very intelligent and a bookworm. Every time that you would look at her, she would have her nose buried in a book. She studied non-stop. One would wonder if she ever slept or ate. "Stacey, Kristy, and Jessi are free."

"I'll do it." Said a voice that was so cute it cause every club member, except Dawn and Mallory, to go 'Awe.' This was Jessie, the cutest girl in the world over the age of ten. She had dark skin and was short for her age. She also had big eyes that only added to her cuteness.

"Awe! You're so cute!" Claudia squealed and pulled Jessie in a hug so tight, it would have shattered a normal person's spine.

"I'll call Mrs. Newton back and tell her Jessi will be Jamie's sitter." Dawn volunteered and picked up the phone.

Claudia still had Jessi in a super tight hug. Her hands moved up some and she frowned. "Hey! Your boobs are bigger than mine! Oh life isn't fair!" Claudia let go of Jessi and went over to a corner to pout.

"Is there any club business." Kristy asked for a second time. Kristy was a super tough girl. She had been studying the martial arts since she was very young and could kick any boy's butt any day.

"I have some!" Stacey raised her hand and pointed to Mary Ann. "Have you slept with Logan yet!"

"That isn't club business!" Kristy yelled. "And Jessi's in the room! We must protect her cute innocence!" Jessi frowned. She was as old as Mallory. She and Kristy were both very interested though. The entire club was and everyone had gathered around a blushing Mary Ann. She pulled the notebook up to her face to try to hide her embarrassment.

"Uh n-n—no!" Mary Ann stammered. "It's not like that between us!"

"You mean you've done nothing!" Stacey exclaimed sounding very disappointed.

No one noticed Claudia sneak up behind Mary Ann. She grabbed the shy girl's large DD breast causing her to drop her notebook. "Oh come one Mary Ann!" Claudia began. "With these, how can he resist you!"

Mary Ann gulped. "But I don't want to!" She desperately wanted to Claudia to let go of her breast.

Everyone in the club sighed.

"That's so boring." Stacey sighed. "You've at least kissed him right?"

Mary Ann shook her head and the club sighed once again.

As soon as things died down, Dawn stepped foreword. "Actually I do have some business, Mary Ann"

Mary Ann, still feeling embarrassed, stepped foreword and pulled out a case. Opening it up, it folded up in to the most amazing thing ever. It was a large playhouse that almost took up all of Claudia's room!

"Behold," Dawn began. "The Kid Kit 2000. Come inside everyone."

On entering the playhouse, the BSC discovered that the inside was even bigger that the outside made it seem!

"This "toy" has everything your charge will ever need from the kitchen which comes with suitable nutritional snacks. To the game room which has a big-screened TV complete with every movie, TV channel, and video game in existence. To the "quiet room" with stacks, and stacks and stacks of coloring books. And the basement, which has a large Olympic sized swimming pool with it's own life guard system that makes sure the child's head is above water at all times. A volley ball and basketball court, and an exercise room. Mary Ann worked very hard for three days to make the Kid Kit 2000 and we have seven ready to go." Dawn explained their new item.

"Wow, this is great!" Kristy exclaimed.

"Mary Ann is a genius!" Claudia exclaimed then thought for a moment, which is something she didn't do too often. "Eh, why are you only in the eighth grade?"

Mary Ann only blushed.

"Where did you get the stuff to build this?" Jessi asked sweetly.

Kristy, Mary Ann, Stacey and Claudia went 'awe' again and completely forgot what her question was. Dawn and Mallory just chose to ignore her.

Everyone walked around the playhouse finding things that Dawn didn't even mention, like beds that would play music and rock a child to sleep, and a bath tub with it's own Jacuzzi system. Kristy then looked at her watch. It read 6:01. "Ok everyone, this meeting is over."

Everyone stepped out of Mary Ann's new invention and Dawn closed it up.

Each of the BSC members went home their own special way. Kristy jumped on her bicycle and sped off faster than anyone could even hope to see. Mary Ann pulled out another case and a very strange looking car folded out of it. She and Dawn got it and the car lifted off the ground and flew to their house. Stacey had a line of boys following her as her large breast bounced all the way. Mallory walked across the street with a very sad look on her face. And Jessi did a walk that was so cute that everyone in sight went "awe!" as she walked by.

Claudia, who was already home, ran into her kitchen finally happy to get some food in her stomach, despite the fact that she had probably eaten twice her weight shortly before.

To be continued?

-------------------------

A/N: Ok, if you guys like this enough, I'll write more. I got tons of ideas.

Coming up next:

Magical girls? Mecha? Evil demons? A big Martial arts battle? Bishounen?

One things for sure, there will be lots and lots of fan service!


End file.
